When Suddenly, LTIB is in Danger
When Suddenly, LTIB is in Danger refers to the time Code LTIB faced a zombie apocalypse. Premise At first, it seems like an ordinary day for Scotty Raven Jay. He decides to kick back and relax by watching Looney Tunes cartoons, as he must get the Looney Tunes intro right. Eventually, Scotty drifts off and has a very pleasant dream about George Raven. Scotty is awakened by the doorbell. He goes to answer it, and lo and behold! It is Guy. They hug each other happily. Scotty talks to Guy about his newest strategy to get the Looney Tunes intro right. While watching the Looney Tunes cartoons on TV, Scotty and Guy discussed plans to stop Sam Jay from yelling at Scotty any more. All of a sudden, they hear a loud crash from outside. Guy goes to check it out in case it was Sam, but it wasn't him. Instead, Guy finds zombies. Now panicked, Guy and Scotty quickly grab their weapons and flee to the LTIB Studio. Along the way, they run into Mike Macaw. He offers to help Scotty and Guy. However, Mike needs to go back home to get something first, so they decide to follow him. Once they arrive, Mike goes off to find the something he talked about. Suddenly, a zombified Mary Canary pops up! Guy quickly shoots her before anything bad happens. Mike returns, having found what he searched for: a book titled "Weapons to Use Against Severe Control Freaks and the Like". He then realizes Mary is dead and mourns over the loss of his girlfriend. Sam yells at Mike to shut up, causing a fourth wall break. The group finds him being swarmed by zombies. They try to rescue him, but they end up being completely surrounded. Guy tries to activate a Guy the White transformation, but Warner Brock Sheldon suddenly comes in Lumber Jack-Rabbit style, followed by Harvey Zilth. Harvey helps WB Shield defeat the zombies. Now that they're all safe, WB Shield, Harvey, and Sam introduce themselves to the rest of the group. Night arrives, but by this point, they reached the studio. Mike learns the backstory of how Harvey and WB Shield teamed up. Then it turns out Scotty got bitten in that last encounter. Guy panics, and Mike decides that Scotty has to die. Sam is excited upon hearing this, and fires Scotty from Code LTIB. Scotty throws a tantrum, but Sam doesn't listen and throws him out of the studio. With Scotty gone, the rest of the night is spent fending off zombies. Guy is feeling regretful for having saved Sam at all. When morning arrives, Ben Wilburn Warner and Beulah Volkenburger show up at the studio tired and worn out. Sam sees Mr. Warner first, while Guy sees Beulah first. Beulah in particular hoped she made it in time to see Scotty, to which Sam motions her to look outside. Beulah does so, only to see in horror that Scotty hanged himself after Sam fired him. She has a massive panic attack over his boyfriend's suicide. By the time Beulah recovers, Mike is explaining what happened. Beulah and Sam proceed to get into another argument much to the annoyance of WB Shield and Mr. Warner. Mr. Warner in particular pleads them to stop as he and Beulah have decided to join the party. Sam then notices Harvey Zilth and starts arguing with him. Mr. Warner stops it before Sam throws a tantrum. Suddenly, the base is attacked by raiders! Our heroes manage to fend them off, but Mike is mortally wounded in the attack. He yearns for Sam to win the battle before he dies. Mary is revealed to be alive after all as she throws a tantrum upon finding out her boyfriend has died. Guy is angered and tries to shoot her again, only for Sam to take charge. Sam kills Mary for good by using the atomic bomb. Harvey is still unstatisfied with his situation and stabs Sam. It had something to do with that argument from earlier. Sam is okay, but now the group has to discuss what to do with Harvey. Suddenly, Harvey goes berserk and attacks Mr. Warner! Beulah is concerned over Mr. Warner's health. Sam cannot take it anymore and throws an incredibly violent tantrum. The tantrum's explosion kills Harvey and severely injures Mr. Warner. Sam survives and remarks that the tantrum felt great. Anna Zappinski comes by the studio with a truckload of supplies. Sam is happy to see Anna. Beulah decides to trade with Anna so the group can heal Mr. Warner, but Anna decides to kidnap Beulah as well. Mr. Warner remarks that she should have left when she found out Scotty was dead. Thousands of zombies attack and the situation soon becomes hopeless as there are too many. WB Shield tries to give an inspirational speech, but Sam insults him and causes him to throw a tantrum. Despite WB Shield's threat, Sam still called him names. A big fight breaks out with Mr. Warner watching from the sidelines. The fight leaves Mr. Warner the last man standing. He tries to save Sam, but realizes he is starting to turn into a zombie. Mr. Warner realizes he is in a big, sticky situation and decides to sign off before anything bad happens to him. Category:Memes Category:LTIB